Chotaro
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: A sweet story about HunHan :)


" **CHOTARO"**

 **Pair:HunHan**

 **Genre:Fluff, Shounen-ai,Romantic**

 **Rate:T**

 **Length:One Shoot**

 **Author:Xiayuwe Liu**

 *****Chotaro******

Note:ada sedikit ide cerita dari novel infinitely yours , inspirasi dari bubble tea rasa chotaro, jalan cerita pure buatan sendiri, don't forget for RCL, don't copas ^_^

Summary:Cinta bukan saat dimana kau dan aku memiliki segala kesamaan, bukan karena kau raja dan aku ratu, bukan karena kau lebah dan aku bunga, tetapi cinta karena kita yang berbeda melebur menjadi satu dalam suatu harmoni bagaikan choco dan taro .

*Luhan's POV*

Dengan hati yang mantap ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kedai bubble tea di taman yang sedang ku lewati, entah mengapa aku begitu yakin bahwa disana aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang ku butuhkan, ya .. sebuah pekerjaan, aku sedang membutuhkannya untuk menyambung hidupku di kota asing ini. terhitung sudah seminggu aku berada disini, dapat dikatakan bahwa aku adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung, dengan otak pas pasan aku dapat diterima beasiswa disini hanya karena aku memenangkan kompetisi menyanyi nasional, ya aku bersyukur karena ditengah kehidupanku yang biasa-biasa saja masih ada yang dapat ku banggakan. Tapi tetap saja aku harus membiayai hidupku sendiri, kampusku di china hanya memberi biaya kuliah gratis bukan kehidupan yang gratis.

*Luhan's POV End*

"eumm... annyeonghaseyo ahjussi..".sapaku kepada seseorang yang sepertinya pemilik kedai.

"ah..ne?ada apa nak? "tanya sang paman yang kelihatannya ramah.

"hmm... sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku xi luhan, aku berasal dari china..sebenarnya aku kesini bukan untuk membeli bubble tea, tetapi aku mencari pekerjaan.. hmm, kira-kira apa ada yang dapat aku kerjakan ahjussi? Aku sangat butuh uang untuk kehidupanku selama berkuliah di seoul ini.." jelas Luhan to the point.

"ah..ne,panggil aku paman shin, kau butuh pekerjaan toh?apa kau suka bubble tea?" tanya ahjussi tersebut.

"ne.. tentu saja ahjussi.. itu minuman favoritku.."

"apa rasa yang kau sukai?"

"rasa taro.. ya itu enak sekali,aku menyukainya dengan sangat".jawab luhan antusias.

"baiklah kalau begitu kau diterima kerja disini setelah kau pulang kuliah.. arraseo?"ujar ahjussi tersebut sambil tersenyum manis.

" _apa segampang ini mencari pekerjaan dikorea?"batin luhan heran._

"nak?bagaimana..jadi tidak?"tanya ahjussi itu lagi menyadarkan kebingungan luhan.

"ah... ne..ne ahjussi, aku mau tentu saja.. aku akan bekerja keras pastinya.. kapan aku mulai bisa bekerja?"

"dari besok juga bisa.. jam berapa kau pulang kuliah?" tanya ahjussi.

"eumm ne... aku pulang kuliah jam 2 siang ahjussi, begitu sudah selesai ,aku akan segera kesini" ucap luhan mantap.

Keesokan harinya pada waktu yang ditentukan, Luhan datang ke kedai bubble tea ditaman tersebut.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjussi..aku datang ..." sapa luhan sumringah.

"ah... ne luhan, sekarang kau tolong jaga kedai ku ne? Jangan lupa untuk mematikan mesinnya ketika sudah selesai membuat bubble nya" pesan ahjussi shin sambil mengambil beberapa barang dari sebuah laci.

"ne shin ahjussi..aku akan melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan baik.. khamshamnida ahjussi.." ujar luhan sambil bow sebagai tanda hormat sebelum ahjussi shin meninggalkannya.

" _aku akan berusaha dengan baik!"batin luhan bersemangat._

*Luhan"s POV*

"Bubble Tea... Bubble Tea... rasa enak dan segar cocok untuk segala usia.. disuasana siang yang panas...ayooo bubble tea nya..!" teriakku mempromosikan bubble tea ku, sebenarnya ini tak harus dilakukan karena semua orang yang lewat juga tau aku menjual bubble tea.. tapi entah mengapa karena terlalu bersemangat aku jadi berteriak-teriak mempromosikan bubble tea ku.

"annyeonghaseyo agashi.. choco bubble tea juseyo.." ucap seorang namja yang eumm tampan dan menawan.

"ah...ne, aku akan membuatnya .. tunggu sebentar ya agashi.." jawab ku agak kikuk.

Dengan cekatan aku memasukkan bubuk choco dan es di blender dan segera menyalakan blender, sambil menunggu campuran bubble nya merata aku kembali menatap pengunjung tampanku yang sedang duduk di bangku kedai , lihatlah... wajahnya yang begitu menawan dan tampan, bentuk wajah segitiganya.. kulit putihnya yang nyaris albino, ekspresi wajah dinginnya,serta topi dan kacamata hitam yang menambah point plus ketampanannya.

"ehemmm..." dehem namja albino itu membangunkanku dari lamunan panjang.

"apa kau baik-baik saja eoh?"tanya namja albino itu heran.

Aku yang merasa canggung segera menuangkan campuran bubble tea nya ke gelas plastik.

"ah..aniya, mungkin hanya sedikit lelah, 6000 ribu won harganya" ujarku canggung sambil memberikan bubble teanya.

"ah.. ini.." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan uang.

"dan jangan terlalu lelah, beristirahatlah jika tidak ada pembeli, daripada menghabiskan tenaga untuk berteriak.." lanjutnya datar sambil pergi dari kedai.

Aku hanya dapat melongo menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh _."apa katanya tadi? Dia memperdulikanku? Ku rasa aku terkena heart attack stadium akhir mendengarnya! Tapi siapa nama namja tadi? Kenapa aku tidak bertanya?poor to me" ucapku membatin._

#Luhan'S POV end#

#Author POV#

Hari demi hari dilewati oleh luhan dengan penuh optimis, karena dia yakin bahwa apa yang dilakukan demi masa depannya nanti adalah yang terbaik. Di fikirannya hanya ada lulus dengan memuaskan dan dapat segera bekerja, menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, memiliki anak-anak yang baik serta hidup bahagia sampai tidak mengharapkan hidup mewah ,baginya hidup sederhana namun penuh cinta itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Luhan ingin menata kehidupannya yang biasa saja menjadi luar biasa dengan cinta. Begitulah yang difikirkan luhan setelah berkenalan dengan namja albino yang dari awal jumpa sudah menarik hatinya, beberapa hari setelah pertemuan pertama namja itu kembali lagi dan memesan minuman yang sama, kali ini luhan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menanyakan nama namja itu, oh sehun.. nama yang sempurna untuk ciptaan tuhan yang begitu indah. Walau sehun tetap datar dan dingin, ternyata dia adalah pendengar yang baik, luhan tak segan-segan menceritakan dirinya yang mau bekerja di kedai bubble tea untuk menghidupi dirinya, menceritakan bagaimana dia menyukai taro, dan pengalaman lainnya, sampai akhirnya sehun menjadi teman akrab baginya, dengan xiao lu sebagai panggilan khusus dari sehun dan hunna sebagai panggilan khusus dari luhan,membuat luhan yakin bahwa sehun lah seseorang yang dapat membuatnya bahagia.

#Author POV end#

"xiao lu... apa kau sibuk?" tanya sehun sambil memperhatikan banyak pelanggan yang duduk di kedai.

"kau tak bisa lihat tuan oh? Tentu saja aku sangat sangat sibuk dengan pelanggan sebanyak ini.." ujar luhan kesal sambil menyalakan 3 blender sekaligus.

"butuh bantuanku tidak?" goda sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"haish..kalau kau hanya ingin meledekku lebih baik pergi sana.." usir luhan sambil mengibas kan tangannya.

"jahat sekali xiao lu ku, aku kan hanya ingin membantumu.." ucap sehun pura-pura ngambek sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ne..ne.. cepat bantu aku menghancurkan batu es dikulkas.. sudah jangan pakai jurus aegyo membosankan mu itu!" ujar luhan sembari memberikan death glarenya.

Sehun pun segera menuruti perintah luhan yang menurutnya mudah.

" _apa susahnya menghancurkan batu es?"batin sehun._

"apa kau tidak lelah setiap hari seperti ini terus xiao lu? Kenapa tidak minta libur untuk hari tertentu.. kau terlihat lebih kurus jadinya.." ucap sehun sambil membantu luhan membereskan kedai yang akan segera tutup di malam hari.

"huft..aku tidak punya pilihan hunna.. aku yang meminta pekerjaan ini, shin ahjussi terlalu baik untuk mempercayakan kedaiku padanya, aku tentu tak ingin mengecewakannya, lagipula aku sangat butuh uang.."balas luhan

"aku tau, shin ahjussi sudah menganggapmu sebagai tangan kanannya, jadi aku rasa dia tak akan keberatan jika memberimu 1 hari libur dalam seminggu.. aku mengerti kau butuh uang, tapi tidak harus dengan memforsir dirimu begini.."ujar sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak luhan.

"aku tak apa.. aku yakin bisa menjaga diriku agar tetap sehat, bukankah aku memiliki guardin angel yang bisa membantuku eoh?" ucap luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu, karena terlalu berani bicara seperti itu.

" _aku merasa pipiku menghangat.."batin luhan._

"tentu..aku akan menjagamu..selalu..sampai kapanpun.."ucap sehun sambil memeluk luhan, mengalirkan sengatan-sengatan listrik yang begitu hebat, luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya , luhan akui pelukan sehun sangat nyaman,luhan tidak mengerti apa maksud dari sehun,karena bagaimanapun mereka hanya bersahabat..tidak lebih.

Keesokan harinya..

From:sehunna baby

" _xiao lu? Jam berapa kau pulang kuliah hari ini? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu.. bisa bertemu di kedai nanti?"_

" _sehun ingin membicarakan sesuatu?sepertinya serius sekali?ada apa ya?"batin luhan bingung dengan sms dari sehun_

For:sehunna baby

" _baiklah,aku akan ke kedai pukul 3 sore, temui aku disana..bye."_

#Skip#

"sehunna?kau sudah sampai?sejak kapan?"tanya luhan bingung mendapati sehun yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan shin ahjusi.

"ne,aku sudah disini pukul 2 tadi.. aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal karena ingin mengobrol dengan shin ahjusi."jawab sehun sembari meminum bubble tea yang terlihat asing warnanya, ungu kecoklatan.

"sehun memberi resep bubble tea terbaru padaku, katanya hasil eksperimen dirumahnya, dan rasa nya memang enak walau agak aneh.." tambah shin ahjusii.

"oya?benarkan? apa yang kau minum itu hasil eksperimenmu hunna?"tanya luhan bersemangat.

"yup..cobalah ini"

Luhan pun segera meminum bubble tea tersebut, memang rasanya agak aneh dan menggelitik di lidah, tapi seperti suatu rasa yang dikenal oleh luhan.

"bubble tea apa ini? aku merasa ada sedikit rasa taro dan wangi coklat vanila.. agak aneh rasanya, tapi lumayan enak" komentar luhan.

"ini percampuran taro dan coklat.. wangi vanila hanya efek dari percampuran nya.. memang agak aneh karenataro dan coklat memiliki rasa yang bertentangan dan khas,tapi ternyata jika disatukan menghasilkan rasa lain yang unik tanpa mengesampingkan rasa khas taro dan coklat."jelas shin ahjusii sambil berbinar.

"aku akan segera menambahkan resep ini ke daftar minuman , pasti akan banyak yang menyukainya.." tambah shin ahjusii

"wuah..daebak.. aku juga setuju ahjusi.. oya hunna?apa nama minumannya?darimana kau terinspirasi ?"

"aku beri nama chotaro bubble tea,sesuai dengan percampurannya, aku terinspirasi darimu."ucap sehun sambil menatap manik mata luhan.

"ehem..oke, ahjussi pamit pulang dulu oke..selamat bekerja..anyeonng!" ucap shin ahjusii merasa tak enak.

"xiao lu? Bisa kita bicara?"tanya sehun.

"ng.. bicara saja hunna, tak ada yang melarang kan.." jawab luhan agak canggung.

Tiba-tiba sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya, sebuah foto.. foto sehun dan seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde dan berkantung mata panda,dengan posisi sehun memeluk pinggang namja itu, keduanya sangat terlihat bahagia. Jujur saja saat ini hati luhan sangat terluka sekarang.

"ini foto tunanganku, huang zi tao.. orang bilang kami sangat serasi,dan terlihat sama dalam segala hal, kami sama-sama tinggi, sama-sama suka memakai topi dan kacamata hitam,kami suka bersepeda dan menonton film action ketimbang film horor, tao juga menyukai choco bubble tea sama sepertiku, banyak kesamaan diantara kami.." ucap sehun menerawang.

"benar..kalian terlihat sangat serasi sekali.. bukankan banyak kesamaan pertanda jodoh?itu bagus..sangat bagus.."jawab luhan sambil menahan air matanya, tentu saja ini seperti menghancurkan harapannya selama ini.

"ya, itulah anggapan orang.. tapi bukankah hukum fisika mengatakan bahwa dua kutub yang sama saling menolak?tidak akan pernah bertemu .." ujar sehun.

"apa maksud mu?aku tidak paham.."

"kau tau teori dua kutub bukan? Dua magnet dapat bersatu jika kutub-kutubnya berlainan, kutub selatan bertemu dengan kutub utara, dan sebaliknya, tetapi jika berhadapan dengan kutub yang sama tentu mereka akan saling menolak sekeras apapun kau berusaha menyatukan, begitu pula dengan bubble tea.. kau tidak bisa mencampurkan bubble tea coklat dengan coklat karena hasilnya malah pahit ataupun terlalu manis.. itulah aku dan tao.." jelas sehun.

"eung..baiklah aku mengerti tentang kutub itu, tapi yanga ku tak pengerti adalah dengan kau dan tao itu..apa maksudmu kalian ..engg...berpisah?"

"ya begitulah, kami sama-sama lelah dengan banyak kesamaan ini, membuat kami malah merasa seperti partner bukan seperti pasangan, sudah setahun lalu tao meninggalkan ku untuk seorang namja china keturunan kanada, bagi tao namja itu membawa warna baru baginya, karena terkadang namja itu suka menggunakan bahasa inggris yang tidak tao pahami,dan banyak hal yang menarik tentang namja bule itu bagi tao.. aku bukanlah saingannya.." jelas sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"apa kau menyesali nya? Nampaknya kau masih mencintainya?"

"awalnya memang iya, tapi setelah ku bertemumu, aku langsung melupakannya.." jawab sehun sambil menatap wajah luhan.

"ap...apa...maksudmu?"tanya luhan tergagap karena kaget.

"saat pertama kali melihatmu berteriak menawarkan bubble tea, aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan jarang kutemui, sifatmu yang cepat akrab dan hangat membuatku nyaman, aku bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang.. tapi begitu melihatmu aku seperti ingin terus menjagamu, berada didekatmu.. saat kau bercerita tentang kau yang penuh semangat memilih bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirimu sendiri, aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri, sejak kecil aku tidak tau rasanya tidak memiliki uang, semua kebutuhan finansialku terpenuhi, aku juga tidak pernah merasakan menjadi orang bodoh,karena sejak kecil aku juga pintar.. aku tidak tau rasanya diacuhkan orang karena sejak kecil banyak orang memuji fisik dan otakku, aku merasa jenuh dengan semua hal ini.. tapi setelah melihatmu aku merasa ada warna lain.. yang membuatku jadi ikut bersemangat.. ikut merasakan rasa itu.." jelas sehun.

 _Tes.._

 _Tes.._

 _Tes.._

Tanpa sadar luhan menitikkan air matanya, bahagia,senang,terharu itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang, entahlah... penjelasan dari sehun benar-benar membuatnya merasa tak karuan sekarang.

"jangan menangis baby.." ucap sehun sambil mengusap air mata luhan dengan hati-hati.

"kau seperti orang bodoh.." ucap luhan

"tak apa.. aku bodoh asal xiao lu ku mencintaiku juga.. "ucap sehun.

Tiba tiba sehun berlutut dihadapan luhan.

"xiao lu.. maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?menjadi kutub utara ku? Menjadi satu-satunya rasa taro yang menyempurnakan coklat.. menjadi hal yang berbeda untuk menyempurnakanku.. mewujudkan impianmu untuk menjalani hidup penuh cinta sampai akhir denganku.. will you marry me my heart?" ucap sehun penuh kesungguhan, sungguh kali ini luhan benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya, hidup penuh cinta dengan keluarga kecil sudah didepan matanya.

"yes.. i do sehunna.. aku ingin menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan.." jawab luhan sambil memeluk erat sehun, meluapkan seluruh perasaannya. Setelah berpelukan mereka pun saling berpandangan, dan sehun mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.. mencium bibir luhan lembut dengan penuh cinta, meluapkan rasa kasih sayang yang begitu dalam.

Dan hidup bahagia penuh cinta pun dimulai...

" _aku tau kita memang banyak perbedaan.. kau sering mengatakan hal yang tak dapat kumengerti.. kau terlalu pintar dan sempurna untukku.. namja tampan pecinta bubble tea choco.. aku memang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa kau membuat taro dan choco dalam satu campuran.. kau bilang itu seperti kita.. dua rasa yang memiliki perbedaan jauh, tetapi saat disatukan memiliki rasa baru,yakni cinta" –xi luhan-_

" _saat berhadapan denganmu, aku tau kita tak sama, dan jelas ada rasa yang berbeda dihatiku setiap melihatmu, berkali-kali ku menepisnya beribu kali pula rasa itu menguat.. rasa bubble tea kesukaan kita menjadi penentu dan bukti bahwa hal yang berbeda jauh saat disatukan menjadi suatu harmoni rasa baru yang lebih indah, itulah sebabnya aku mencoba bereksperimen dengan choco dan taro.. rasa berbeda yang tercampur menjadi harmoni cinta"-oh sehun-_

 _END_

 _-Xiayuwe Liu-_


End file.
